This experiment critically evaluates the relative efficacy of relaxation training and biofeedback against uninstructed relaxation in lowering the blood pressures of patients with essential hypertension, a disease which is the major contributory cause of death in the U.S. today. The results will tell us whether the skills learned in the laboratory will transfer to everyday life and whether the effects are still measurable at a three-month follow-up. The unique features of the project are objective assessment of blood pressures during unrestricted ambulation outside of the laboratory and the evaluation of transfer of training from the laboratory to everyday life. Successful results will have significant implications for the treatment of hypertension. Ninety percent of people suffering from elevated blood pressure (all essential hypertension) will have an inexpensive easily learned adjunct to standard antihypertensive medication for controlling their blood pressure.